The present invention generally relates to a metering valve assembly for a gas turbine engine that includes a flexure that provides a desired spring force, as well as providing adjustability and centering capabilities, and which is easily packaged within the tight design constraints that are required for more efficient engine configurations.
Gas turbine engines include a compressor to pressurize an airflow, a combustor for burning fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine that extracts energy from the resultant combustion gases. The combustor includes radially spaced inner and outer liners that define an annular combustion chamber therebetween. A plurality of circumferentially distributed fuel nozzles project symmetrically into a forward section of the combustion chamber through a respective fuel nozzle guide to supply the fuel to be mixed with the pressurized air.
It is desirable to ignite the fuel quickly and smoothly under all operating conditions to maintain the desired level of fuel efficiency. In one example, a single metering valve is used to supply fuel to all of the fuel nozzles. With this configuration it is difficult to maintain a controlled and uniform burn under all operating configurations.